


Emperor forgive me, I'm in love with your son

by SunshineFantime



Category: If The Emperor Had A Text To Speech Device, Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, too many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineFantime/pseuds/SunshineFantime
Summary: Just a drabble of Kitten and his confusing feelings for Magnus, but things always get complicated when you spend two years with the same person inside a ship.





	Emperor forgive me, I'm in love with your son

After the whole Tzeench incident, there had been some noticeable changes to Magnus's appearance. For one, he now had wings, not just any wings oh no, beautiful wings stacked in shades of signature ruby red and deep ocean blues highlighted with streaks of glowing teal, they were not the type of wings that had been plastered on murals for millennia, but rather they were all Mangus, unique and just as imposing at the rest of him.  
At first, the captain general couldn't stop staring at the majesty of them, every flutter and shuffle and oh heavens when he stretched out…it was impossible to ignore his silhouette before, and now with those blasted wings reaching out father than any room in the ship would allow it was damn hypnotic, akin to the historical documents depiction of a carnival dancer that would be framed in bright feathers and jewels to highlight their movements. Magnus claimed his new appearance made him look like a monster, kitten wasn't lying when he disagreed. Every time he heard the Primark complain he wanted so badly to spew a thousand ways in which he was beautiful, but instead all the ever came out were passive “Don't be silly” ‘s, "I think you look nice" and "It's very you" 's - all sounding fake, and of course they did, behind those words poetry was trapped in a cowards throat. There was a danger in his thoughts, for now he could pretend it was all just artistic interest, but of course, Magnus was art, staring was natural, it meant nothing, not a thing.  
Now trying to justify the fact he never smiled as much as he has knowing Magnus, to justify how safe he felt, how appreciated and how damn happy felt couldn’t be brushed off as art. 

~~~~

It had been months since the word ‘beautiful’ had crossed his mind when thinking of his friend, and only moments since he first thought of the Demon Prince as perfect. Wasn’t he only supposed to think of his emperor as perfect? Of course, he was still talking about his son, and had it been any other primarch perhaps it would be forgivable, however perfect was being used to describe a former (or perhaps still) traitor, a son who had fallen from grace and betrayed the empire... well he didn't mean to be that's another conversation. Regardless the thought had occurred and there was nothing to be done about it other then self-loathing and a continued…appreciation, for his friend. Though even the term friend was used loosely, since agreeing to serve him that would make him his primarch but it felt too formal to encapsulate their relationship, Magnus his friend however, that felt good even if it was highly unlikely to be spoken aloud. 

He was making allot of assumptions, wasn’t he? But was it too much to assume they were friends? The art of Magnus’s beauty still couldn’t be ignored, and the happiness, the joy, and the fun were all symptoms of a good friend…. the perfection however, well how could he explain that? the perfect warm he felt being wrapped up in a jovial hug of sheer glee at whatever scheme he had whipped up, the perfect way they bounced jokes off each other, the easy chatter that lasted hours before watching a perfect sunrise whilst the stars highlighted that perfect red hair and- 

It’d be perfect if he could stop thinking that way. 

~~~~

It was normal now to think Magnus was Beautiful, and the perfection of their friendship was just good luck, all those confusing moments and thoughts were easily put to the side as a result of spending so much time together. All his thoughts had started to make sense- it was a simple situation really, too much time with one person, any person, and things get confusing, that’s all it was. A repeated mantra had soothed the inner turmoil and instead the gaps were beginning to be filled with a desire to return home, that’s where his focus was, and everything was starting to make sense again. Everything was fine, everything was normal and of course he wanted to be home soon as possible and did not want to stay on this ship forever, yes everything was in order. 

“I’m only asking this of you because I trust you, could you please assist me with my wings?” 

Oh fuck you Magnus, fuck you and your fucking fuck face you red piece of shit. 

“Of course, how can I help?”

Or maybe fuck me, that’d be okay too. Where did that come from? 

“There are a few feathers that need preening at the base of my wings, just lightly brush the area to remove the old ones and try to smooth down as many as possible” 

“Oh that should be easy, perhaps take a seat so I can reach you?”

“Yes good idea just- please don’t mention this? It’s…. intimate, like brushing someone’s hair for example but this feels…..more” 

Yes, I feel more too, more than I should. You make me far too happy, I want more. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it, I promise, this will be our secret” 

Very fuck you, you topless bastard. Fuck you, you beautiful perfect -oh sweet throne your body- asshole and fuck you with that adorable blushing face oh fuck you’re blushing for real blushing how have I never noticed how many colours are in your eye fuck it all your supposed to be my friend and just my friend and sweet fuckin fuck-

Emperor please forgive me, but I think I’m in love with your son.


End file.
